Daine og Numair
by silverheartXD
Summary: Daine og numairs forhold er blevet meget seriøst, siden numair friede, men hvordan skal de fortælle deres venner om det? Og hvilken rolle får den flotte unge kejser, Kaddar, i deres kærlighedsdrama? Læs og find ud af det!
1. Chapter 1

De slog armene om hinanden og deres munde fandt hinanden i et hedt kys. Pludselig blev de afbrudt af en tør stemme.

"Der er nok nogen, der er glade for at se hinanden" sagde Onua, der var ankommet uden at de havde bemærket det. Tahoi, Onuas hund, løb logrende hen til Daine. Hende og Numair vendte sig brat om mod Onua, der blot så afventende på dem. Daine var mundlam, så det var Numair der til sidst svarede.

"Det er ikke som du tror. Vi elsker hinanden."

"Det ved jeg, og det har jeg vidst længe."

"Har du?" udbrød Daine chokeret. "Har det været så tydeligt?"

Onua smilede. "Når i så på hinanden var det tydeligt at i var mere end bare gode venner. Jeg vidste ikke om i selv var klar over det, men det ser jeg at i er nu" Daine og Numair smilede lidt forlegne.

"Men vil i ikke fortælle mig hvordan i fandt sammen? I behøver ikke fortælle mig alle de klæbrige detaljer… Dem kan fortælle du fortælle mig om senere!" hviskede hun til Diane, der grinede indforstået tilbage.

"Det skete, mens vi var i gudernes rige" begyndte Daine og fortalte om hvordan hun var faldet ud over en klippeskrænt og landet i en flod. Hun var kommet op af floden, forslået, men i live, for derefter at blive fanget i et kæmpeedderkoppespind, og var sikkert endt som aftensmad for et par kæmpeedderkopper, hvis ikke det havde været for Numair, der var dukket op og havde fået alle tre edderkopper til at eksplodere. Derefter havde han sluppet Diane fri, og midt i deres lykkelige genforening havde han kysset hende.

"Det lyder søreme romantisk!" sagde Onua, da Daine var færdig med sin fortælling. "Den historie vil de andre sikkert også gerne høre. Vi må forresten hellere se at komme tilbage. De er sikkert bekymrede for jer."

"Vi havde faktisk ikke tænkt os at fortælle dem det lige nu. De har vist nok at tænke på nu hvor krigen er slut og alt det." sagde Diane henkastet.

"Men de ved det måske allerede?" spurgte Numair, en smule bekymret.

"I må tænke på, at jeg er den der kender jer bedst, så jeg vil tro jeg er den eneste der har lagt to og to sammen" sagde Onua "Jeg har i hvert fald ikke fortalt andre om min mistanke."

"Tak." sagde Daine taknemmeligt.

"Men jeg syns at i selv skulle fortælle dem det. De bliver sikkert bare glade på jeres vegne."

"De skal nok få det at vide, men jeg tror ikke det er det rette tidspunkt lige nu" sagde Numair.

"vi skal nok finde en god lejlighed til at fortælle det." sagde Daine og tænkte på øjeblikket før Onua var dukket op, hvor Numair havde friet til hende.

De gik sammen tilbage til Legan. Det var tydeligt at der lige var foregået et stort slag. Der lå hundredvis af døde soldater, og rundt omkring gik der folk og ledte efter slægtninge eller bekendte. Der var rejst sygetelte hvor de sårede var ved at blive magisk helbredt. Der var huller i borgmuren hvor fjendens katapulter havde gjort skade. Kongen og dronningen var færdige med fredsforhandlingerne, og sad ved et bord sammen med deres venner Alanna, Buri og Ridder Raoul. De så trætte ud og Raoul havde fået et par skrammer, men de var alle i live. Et stykke derfra stod Daines trofaste hest Sky, basilisken Tkaa og drageungen Killing.

Daine og Numair havde holdt i hånd på vejen, men da de kom inden for synsvidde af deres venner, slap de hinandens hænder. Kong Jonathan sprang op fra sin stol, da han så dem. Han havde fået et glimt af Daine, da hun kom tilbage fra gudernes rige, men havde ikke hørt hvad der var sket hende, og det var først nu han fandt ud af at Numair havde vundet over Inar Hadensra. De andre kom også på benene, nysgerrige efter at høre, hvad deres to venner havde at fortælle. Sky nåede først hen til Daine, og nappede hende kærligt. Hun gav ham stort et kram. Sky var den eneste der havde været med hende lige fra starten. Derefter kom alle de andre og deres spørgsmål blandede sig med Killings kvidren.


	2. Chapter 2

Daine stod på sit værelse i det kongelige palads, og betragtede sig selv i spejlet.

Hendes brune, krøllede hår var delvist sat op og hun var iført en lang kjole i en lys turkis farve der stod godt til hendes hår. Den var bundet sammen i nakken så hendes skuldre var bare, og hun bar lange handsker af samme farve som kjolen. De skjulte også de fleste af de ar hun havde fået efter kampen mod Ozorne.

Det hele var af udsøgt kvalitet, og hun var lidt bekymret for at en af paladsets hunde skulle finde på at hoppe op af hende, og lave potteaftryk på det fine stof. Det var en gave fra Kong Jonathan, som tak for at hun havde reddet hans kongerige, havde han smilende sagt.

Daine vendte og drejede sig foran spejlet. Før i tiden havde hun ikke brudt sig om at gå i kjole og tage pænt tøj på, men til festen i aften ønskede hun at se så godt ud som muligt. Hun havde endda indvilliget i at lade Thayet give hende sminke på. Hun, der vidste alt om hvor stædig Daine plejede at være med den slags, havde med et glimt i øjet sagt at det nok var fordi Daine ville gøre indtryk på de flotte, unge mænd der kom til festen. Daine havde ikke svaret. Der var kun én mand hun ville gøre et godt indtryk på, og det var naturligvis Numair. Hver gang hun tænkte på ham fik hun åndenød, og en behagelig varme bredte sig i kroppen. Når han kom ind i et rum, lyste hun op og havde kun øje for ham. Der var gået to uger siden han friede til hende. De havde tilbragt meget tid sammen, men de sørgede altid for at låse døren, for det var stadig kun Onua der vidste at de var… ja hvad var de egentlig? Kærester eller forlovede? Daine ville gerne vente med at gifte sig. Hun var jo, trods alt, kun sytten år gammel. Numair havde kun spurgt hende den ene gang og hun vidste at det var for ikke at lægge pres på hende.

Mange ville sikkert også finde det upassende, da Numair var en del ældre end hende. Selv var hun ligeglad, han var den eneste mand i verden, hun ville have. Så hvorfor skulle hun egentlig tage sig af hvad andre tænkte om hende? Det havde hun ikke gjort før i tiden.

Mændene fra Snedal dukkede op i hendes tanker. De havde kaldt hende et uhyre og havde forsøgt at dræbe hende fordi hun var anderledes. Pludselig blev hun fyldt af en indre trods.

"Jeg gør hvad der passer mig!" sagde hun til sig selv, "Og hvis jeg vil giftes med Numair…"

Nogen bankede på døren og afbrød hendes tanker. Det var Onua.

"Jeg ville bare lige minde dig om at festen begynder om et øjeblik" Hun kiggede på Daine "Du ser fantastisk ud! Der er nok nogen der gerne vil gøre indtryk på mændene. Eller er det kun én bestemt?" spurgte hun med et glimt i øjet. Daine rødmede, hvor var det dog irriterende at Onua kendte hende så godt.


	3. Chapter 3

De gik sammen hen til salen hvor festen skulle foregå.

Festen blev holdt for at fejre at krigen endelig var slut, og der var ikke sparet på noget! Salen var oversået af tortallanske bannere og salen glimtede af gyldne statuer og der var utallige tjenere der gik rundt med forfriskninger.

Daine kunne kun komme i tanke om ét sted der var mere prangende end her. Ozornes palads i Carthak. Hun smilede for sig selv, det var på grund af hende at det palads ikke længere eksisterede.

Det første Daine gjorde da hun kom ind i salen var at kigge søgende rundt efter Numair. Først kunne hun ikke se ham, da salen var fuldstændig proppet med mennesker, men til sidst fik hun øje på ham. Han stod og snakkede med en anden troldmand. Daine noterede tilfreds at troldmanden bar en rød kappe, hvilket betød at han ikke var nær så magtfuld som Numair, der havde den højeste rang en troldmand kunne få, en sort kappe.

Hun kiggede sig omkring, Onua var forsvundet, så hun valgte at gå hen imod Alanna der stod for sig selv, og var iført en kjole i sin ynglings farve, violet.

Før Daine havde presset sig igennem mængden, var en anden kommet før hende. Alannas mand, Gergi, lagde armene rundt om Alanna og kyssede hende som om de ikke havde set hinanden i flere uger eller måneder. Hvilket de sikkert heller ikke havde, tænkte Daine, Alanna havde jo været i krig mens, Gergi havde været på Piratklippen. Daine ville ikke afbryde deres genforening, og sukkede, hun følte sig pludselig ensom.

"Daine? Er det virkelig dig?" Hun vendte sig om og til sin overraskelse stod hun ansigt til ansigt med Kaddar, den nuværende kejser af Carthak.

"Kaddar! Skønt at se dig, og ja det er virkelig mig. Jeg kan da ikke have forandret mig så meget siden vi sidst så hinanden?" hun smilede varmt til ham. Under hendes besøg i Carthak for et års tid siden var hun blevet gode venner med ham, men dengang var han en prins og nu kejser. Hans påklædning viste tydeligt, hvor betydningsfuld han var. Hans kappe var broderet med guldtråde, og på hans håndled og fingre glimtede det med safirer og ædelstene.

Han bukkede og kyssede elegant hendes hånd.

"Jo, men kun til det bedre. Hellige gudinde, Du er jo den smukkeste kvinde i hele salen!"

"Jaja, den er god med dig!" Kaddar havde aldrig givet hende den slags komplimenter før, og hun kunne ikke tro andet end at det var ment som en spøg. Især fordi salen var fyldt med underskønne kvinder.

"Jeg har savnet dig. Uden dig sker der ikke så meget." sagde han.

Hun kunne ikke lade være med at le.

"Du hentyder da vel ikke til at jeg vækkede hundredvis af skeletter til live og fik dem til at jævne paladset med jorden? Du ønsker måske jeg skal komme tilbage og gentage succesen?"

Han smilede, og Daine lagde mærke til hans hvide, regelmæssige tænder.

"Jeg tror ærlig talt ikke mine ministre ville synes om det. Vi er ikke engang halvt færdige med at udbedre skaderne efter dit sidste besøg. Nej jeg håbede mere på at du ville nøjes med at gøre mig selskab?"

"Jeg tror slet ikke du har tid til den slags. Efter hvad jeg har hørt er der slaveoprør mange steder i dit rige, og halvdelen af de lande i har erobret nægter at betale skat, jeg kan slet ikke se hvordan du kan få tid til at rejse herover?"

Hans ansigt skiftede fra munter til alvorlig.

"Det må du undskylde, det var ikke min mening at gøre dig i dårligt humør!"

"Det gjorde du heller ikke. Du mindede mig bare om kendsgerningerne" han sukkede. "Det er faktisk slet ikke så morsomt at være kejser for tiden"

Hun skyndte sig at skifte emne.

Kort efter kom en adelsmand og bad kejseren om at følge med, han skulle præsenteres for prinsessen af Kobberøerne. Kaddar rullede med øjnene og betroede Daine at det var den tredje prinsesse han blev præsenteret for, inden for en time. Hun lo og puffede ham af sted. Hun vidste at mange pressede ham til, jo før jo bedre, at blive gift med en betydningsfuld prinsesse.

Hvor må det egentlig være frygteligt, tænkte hun, ikke selv at kunne bestemme hvem man vil gifte sig med.


	4. Chapter 4

Hun kunne mærke hun begyndte at blive sulten, efter hendes mening var det en meget dårlig skik, at man før maden skulle have tid til at hilse på alle gæsterne. Om jeg så brugte resten af mit liv ville jeg aldrig nå at hilse på alle de gæster, tænkte hun.

Hun fik øje på Onua der stod sammen med flere af Daines venner, blandt andet (det gav et sug i hendes mave) Numair. Da hun nåede frem til selskabet, spurgte Onua hvor hun havde været.

"Jeg stødte ind i Kaddar. Vidste du han ville være her i aften?" Onua rystede på hovedet.

"Nej, men det undrer mig ikke. Alle betydningsfulde personer i verden befinder sig vist i dette rum!" Hun sænkede stemmen.

"En vis troldmand har kigget langt efter dig siden du trådte ind i salen" Daine kiggede op og så ind i Numairs brune øjne, og i hans blik kunne hun se at hendes tid foran spejlet, ikke havde været helt spildt. Lidt efter trak han hende til side.

"Det er meget uretfærdigt af dig at se så godt ud!" sagde han dæmpet.

"Og hvorfor så det om jeg må spørge?" hun så op på ham og heden i hans blik gjorde hende svag i knæene.

"Fordi det giver mig lyst til at springe på dig lige nu og her, hvilket jeg ikke må, og det gør bare at jeg får endnu mere lyst!" I et øjeblik overvejede Daine at kysse ham og så lade de andre tænke hvad de ville, men så blev de afbrudt af gong gongen der betød at middagen var serveret.

Hun blev lidt skuffet da hun fandt ud af at Numair sad langt fra hende, men det muntrede hende op da hun så at hun skulle sidde ved siden af Kaddar. Hun lo ad hans vittigheder og han lyttede interesseret til hendes beretning om hendes besøg i gudernes rige.

Efter middagen var det første Kaddar gjorde, at spørge Daine om hun ville danse. Hun skævede automatisk hen til Numair og opdagede chokeret at han stod og talte med Varissa Kongsfeldt, hans gamle elskerinde!

Hvad laver den gås her! Tænkte hun bittert. Hun var tydeligvis i ledtog med Ozorne, hvis onde plan havde gået ud på at få Numair hængt, og jeg er overbevist om at hun havde en finger med i spillet!

Men i virkeligheden var det ikke Varissas forræderi der generede Daine mest. Hun havde set hvordan Varissa havde smilet og gjort sig til overfor Numair.

Hvad Daine ikke havde set, var at Numair havde talt til Varissa med en kølig stemme der tydeligt viste at han ikke var interesseret.

"Daine? Hvad siger du?" Kaddar stod stadig og ventede på et svar.

Hun smilede til ham, og uden at tænke mere over det sagde hun, at hun meget gerne ville danse med ham.

Det var lang tid siden Daine sidst havde danset, og hun havde glemt hvor sjovt det var. Hun nød de hurtige danse og kunne ikke lade være med at hvine af fryd når hun hvirvlede rundt i luften. Men da der kom noget stille musik, synes hun at Kaddar dansede lidt tættere end det var nødvendigt.

Efter at have danset i et stykke tid, var Daine forpustet, og følte at den overfyldte sal, var lidt for overfyldt, så da Kaddar spurgte om hun ville med ud og trække frisk luft, sagde hun taknemmeligt ja.

Hun fulgte efter ham, hen mod balkonen, og de var nået halvvejs igennem salen da Numair dukkede op og trak hende til side.

"Hvor skal i hen?" spurgte han lettere irriteret.

"Trække frisk luft. Er der noget galt i det" Hun kunne se på ham at det var der.

"Jeg vil ikke have at du er alene med ham!" sagde han bestemt.

Det tog hende et øjeblik at finde ud af hvorfor han reagerede som han gjorde. Så slog det hende at han var jaloux.

"Du tager fejl. Kaddar og jeg er kun venner. Desuden skal han giftes med en eller anden fornem prinsesse."

"Det er blandt andet det der bekymrer mig!"

"Du bekymrer dig for meget!" Hun kom i tanke om noget. "Hvordan kan det være at jeg ikke må være alene med Kaddar, men du gerne må hygge sludre med Varissa Kongsfeldt!"

Antydningen af et smil viste sig på hans ansigt.

"For det første var det ikke nogen hygge sludren, som du kalder det. For det andet, siden hvornår er du blevet jaloux på Varissa?"

"Jeg er ikke jaloux. Jeg bryder mig bare ikke om hende. Og desuden er du jo selv jaloux på Kaddar, hvilket du ikke har nogen grund til at være!"

"Jo det har jeg, og i langt højere grad end du! Måske er du for naiv til at se det, men det er tydeligt for mig, at han lægger an på dig, og han… "

"Shh Numair! Ikke så højt!" Numair havde hævet stemmen, og Daine var kommet i tanke om at de stod i en sal fuld af mennesker. Men til sin forundring så hun at de befandt sig inde i en boble, hvor de andre tilsyneladende hverken kunne se eller høre dem.

"Det hedder en samtalemur. Meget nyttig når man vil snakke privat med nogen"

Selv når han er vred prøver han at lærer mig noget, tænkte hun. Hvis ikke jeg selv var så vred ville jeg synes det var sødt.

"Få den væk!"

"Nej. Jeg er ikke færdig."

"Nå, men det er jeg! Fjern den dims nu eller jeg forvandler mig selv til en bjørn og æder dig!"

Han sukkede.

"Som du ønsker." i det øjeblik boblen forsvandt, stormede Daine derfra. Hun var rasende over at blive talt ned til, som om hun var et barn! Bare fordi han var ældre end hende, skulle han ikke bestemme hvem hun skulle være sammen med, og med hensyn til Kaddar tog han helt bestemt fejl. Eller gjorde han? Hun kom i tanke om den kompliment han havde givet hende tidligere på aftenen. Hvad nu hvis han havde ment det? Hvad hvis det ikke havde været en spøg? Hun slog tanken fra sig.


	5. Chapter 5

Hun fik øje på Kaddar et stykke væk, og gik hen mod ham. På vejen talte hun til ti, så hendes vejrtrækning blev nogenlunde normal.

"Kom" sagde hun og trak ham med sig. "Jeg har mere brug for frisk luft end nogensinde!"

"Nå der var du. Du forsvandt så pludseligt at man skulle tro det var magi!"

"Nej virkelig!" sagde hun ironisk "Nej, det var såmænd bare Numair der ville drøfte noget med mig" De nåede ud på balkonen, og fandt den øde.

"De andre er nok inde for at høre Jonathans tale. Vil du ikke høre den?" spurgte Kaddar hende.

Hun sukkede og smilede træt.

"Jeg ved han vil nævne mig i sin tale, takke mig fordi jeg overtalte guderne til at fjerne de udødelige fra vores verden og alt det der. Og så ved jeg at alle vil kigge på mig, og jeg kan ikke fordrage når alle kigger på mig."

Han betragtede hende med et smil.

"Du kan da ikke bebrejde folk at ville kigge på dig når du er så smuk. Jeg ville ikke kunne lade være, selvom jeg prøvede!" Og før hun nåede at komme sig over denne uventede kompliment, ja før hun kunne nå at reagere, kyssede han hende.

Hun prøvede desperat at slippe fri, men han var så stærk, at han knap lagde mærke til det.

I samme øjeblik hun tænkte på at bede om hjælp fra sine dyrevenner, blev han revet væk fra hende med enorm styrke.

"Hvis du… så meget som _tænker_ på at røre hende igen!" Det var Numair og hans stemme rystede af vrede. Kaddar lå op af brystværnet, hvor han tydeligvis var blevet kylet hen med voldsom, magisk kraft, mens Numair stod og så ned på ham med hadet og foragten malet i ansigtet.

"Hvad helvede er menningen! Jeg…" men Numair afbrød ham.

"Jeg burde have vidst det. Du er fuldstændig ligesom din onkel! Egoistisk og tankeløs. I tager bare hvad i gerne vil have, og bagefter…" han lavede en håndbevægelse, "…smider i det væk som en brugt ting, i ikke gider beskæftige jer med længere!"

"Øjeblik, hvad mener du egentlig med det!" udbrød Kaddar, der, kokrød i hovedet af vrede, rejste sig fra den ubehagelige stilling.

"Det jeg mener…" sagde Numair, der nu prøvede at kontrollere sin stemme. "Er at du tager en ung, smuk pige med ud på en balkon, der belejligvis nok er øde, eftersom alle er inde og høre Jonathans tale, og overfalder…"

"Det var aldeles ikke overfald!" udbrød Kaddar forarget.

"Benægter du at have kysset hende?"

"Nej men…"

"Og benægter du, at du er halvvejs forlovet med prinsessen af Gondia?

"Nej men… Hvor ved du det fra?" spurgte Kaddar der i sin forbavselse, glemte at være vred.

"Det kommer ikke sagen ved. Sagen er at du er en troløs, løgnagtig…"

"Nej!" Nu lød Kaddar både krænket og vred. "Du har ikke grundlag for at beskylde mig nogen af de ting! Du kender intet til min situation! Jeg har ikke foregivet noget som helst overfor Daine. Kun mine egne sande følelser, og med hensyn til prinsessen af Gondia… så _ønsker_ jeg ikke at gifte mig med hende." Han kunne ikke undertrykke en vis bitterhed i stemmen og hans ansigt fik et sørgmodigt skær. Daine tænkte at prinsen nok havde det, på samme måde som hende, når det kom til tvangsægteskaber. Hun fik pludselig ondt af ham, på trods af at han lige havde kysset hende mod hendes vilje. Hun åbnede munden for at sige noget, men Numair kom hende i forkøbet.

"Det er meget muligt, men som konge har du visse forpligtelser. Det kan du ikke løbe fra."

Kaddar skulle til at forsvare sig, men nu var det Daines tur til at tale.

"Numair," begyndte hun, og Numair og Kaddar vendte sig overraskede om mod hende, som om de havde glemt at hun også var til stede. "Det er venligt af dig at du vil redde mig fra Kaddar, som jo givet er en stor og farlig trussel for en hjælpeløs pige, med kun hele dyreriget bag sig, parate til at komme til undsætning på sit mindste vink."

"Jeg ved godt at du ikke er hjælpeløs," sagde han og pludselig var al hans vrede forduftet "Men han kan fordreje hovedet på dig med sin charme…" hans ansigt var nu fortrukket i smerte, som om at hvis det skete, ville han ikke tøve med at drukne sig.

"Men kan du da ikke fatte, at mit hoved allerede _er_ blevet fordrejet! Af dig! Og det kan ingen prins gøre noget ved, selvom han er nok så charmerende! Fordi han prøver at kysse mig, er det ikke en undskyldning for at miste besindelsen på den måde! Han er slet ikke som sin onkel, der var ond og nederdrægtig, mens Kaddar blot har handlet uden at tænke. Det ville du også kunne se, hvis du brugte din hjerne lidt, i stedet for bare at slynge folk ind i en mur. Hvis du åbnede dine øjne ville du også kunne se, at jeg aldrig ville _drømme_ om at falde for nogen andre end dig."

Numair var blevet fuldstændig mundlam og kiggede bare på hende uden at vide hvad han skulle sige. Kaddar så fra den ene til den anden med et perpleks udtryk, som om han forsøgte at lægge et meget indviklet regnestykke sammen.

"Dig… og _dig_!"

"Kaddar," sagde Daine i et mere kontrolleret tonefald "Jeg er ked af det, men jeg kan ikke gengælde dine følelser, da de tilhører en anden. Selvom han lige nu opfører sig så tåbeligt, at det er lige før han ikke fortjener dem."

Med disse ord vendte hun om på hælen og marcherede væk, hun anede ikke hvor, hun vidste bare at hun trængte til at være alene.


End file.
